Prima Waltz
Prima is the daughter of the eldest princess from the Twelve Dancing Princesses. She identifies as a Royal solely out of fear of her parents. Character Personality Prima is the perfect leader, role model and princess. She has a kind smile on her face and will do anything to help by having many roles in the running of the school and clubs. She is willing to go out of her way to help others, and prioritises this above all else. At least that's on the surface. The more you get to know her, the more you realise that it's a facade. That's why she subtly distances herself from others through always being busy. . Prima clings to her image like a lifeline. It might have something to do with having a frivolous and lazy mother who wants model children. Prima has been supressing her emotions and singlehandedly taking care of her siblings since she was young. This causes her to be hyperaware of people's opinions and she is downright terrified of making mistakes. Unfortunately she has no talent as a dancer. Being hyperaware of her destiny means that she practices and practices, wearing out countless shoes, but even so cannot grasp it. She's meek, always watching her back, and harbours a lot of guilt for not measuring up. Having a role as the next eldest princess makes her feel trapped even at the school she went to to escape home. All she wants is for once in her life is freedom. She gets this through sneaking out at night. This is one of the only skills she inherited from her mother. She does this because it's the only time she can feel freedom, and also it's the time she feels safe enough to break rules without being hurt by people's anger. She disguises herself, and thinks of this as a persona. Like this she's quite a thrill seeker. However she also appreciates quiet and peace, or even the anonymous bustle of the Bedtime Bazaar. Basically she allows herself to exist in the moment and to express a full range of emotions. If you were to talk to her like this, she's more open, more vocal and happier. During the day she secretly looks for more paths out of situations, and will conceal useful holes (like when one of her siblings smashes through a wall) under cleverly disguised decor and very well fitted doors. She's actually talented in woodwork and is sad that she doesn't take wood shop. Not sleeping all night and stressing all day takes a toll on her health. She knows she should sleep, but she can't give up her hours of freedom. She cannot. There's a dark side to her relationship with her mother. Her mother feels resentment for having her fun cut off so soon, and uses her daughter as a puppet. Prima has a disconcerting wealth of knowledge on knockout drugs and potions and has to use them on occasion to manipulate people for her mother. She feels despair over being forced to do this as it reminds her of how little her mother cares for people. Her mother has given her her father's invisibility cloak to help her do dirty work. She uses this for sneaking out. She may or may not have been part of a failed assassination plot to kill her father. Interests Choreography and design-what she lacks in talent, she makes up for in her ability to craft a beautiful performance Reading- Adventure novels Exploring Painting Appearance Appearance She has bags under her eyes at all times, but covers these up by day, and when she's happy her bright eyes mean they're barely noticable. They're most obvious when she has her worried face on. She has silver hair, gold eyes and dark skin. Her motifs are the silver and gold branches the mercenary broke off. She has a silver tree belt and dark cut leggings with gold tights underneath. When in disguise, she uses magic charms to change her appearance. She turns her hair dark and makes it appear shorter. Her motifs are different and a lot broader. These include the diamond tree branches, the golden cup, lakes, castles and wear (like holes and patches) Story Twelve princesses, each more beautiful than the last, sleep in twelve beds in the same room. Every night, their doors are securely locked. But in the morning, their dancing shoes are found to be worn through as if they had been dancing all night. The king, perplexed, promises his kingdom and each daughter to any man who can discover the princesses' midnight secret within three days and three nights, but those who fail within the set time limit will be put to death. An old soldier returned from war comes to the king's call after several princes have failed in the attempt. Whilst traveling through a wood he comes upon an old woman, who gives him an enchanted cloak that he can use to observe them unawares and tells him not to eat or drink anything given to him in the evening by any of the princesses and to pretend to be fast asleep until after they leave. The soldier is well received at the palace just as the others had been and indeed, in the evening, the eldest princess comes to his chamber and offers him a cup of wine. The soldier, remembering the old woman's advice, throws it away secretly and begins to snore loudly as if asleep. The twelve princesses, sure that the soldier is asleep, dress themselves in fine dancing gowns and escape from their room by a trap door in the floor. The soldier, seeing this, dons his magic cloak and follows them. He steps on the gown of the youngest princess, whose cry of alarm to her sisters is rebuffed by the eldest. The passageway leads them to three groves of trees; the first having leaves of silver, the second of gold, and the third of glittering diamonds. The soldier, wishing for a token, breaks off a twig of each as evidence. They walk on until they come upon a great clear lake. Twelve boats, with twelve princes, appear where the twelve princesses are waiting. Each princess gets into one, and the soldier steps into the same boat as the twelfth and youngest princess. The youngest princess complains that the prince is not rowing fast enough, not knowing the soldier is in the boat. On the other side of the lake stands a castle, into which all the princesses go and dance the night away. The twelve princesses happily dance all night until their shoes are worn through and they are obliged to leave. The strange adventure continues on the second and third nights, and everything happens just as before, except that on the third night the soldier carries away a golden cup as a token of where he has been. When it comes time for him to declare the princesses' secret, he goes before the king with the three branches and the golden cup, and tells the king all he has seen. The princesses know that there is no use in denying the truth, and confess. The soldier chooses the first and eldest princess as his bride for he is not a very young man, and is made the King's heir. Prima's role Prima is the eldest of many siblings and cousins. Her mother was not exactly a pleasant person in story, and continues to be vapid and self absorbed, only now she harbours a grudge for having her fun cut short and being forced to marry the man who did it. She has children, but does not care for them, apart from as a social accessory or as a way to live through them. Relationships Family Mother Father Gallery Prima.png Prima-updatedbasic.png Notes * Just saying, have you ever tried going out at night? It's euphoric! *I feel like some night on an adrenaline high and an impulse decision to rebel she'd shave her head then regret it the next day because her mother will freak. Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hidden's rewrite fodder